


Please Don't Pull Me Out, This Is How I Would Want To Go

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Little Space, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Little Space, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Verbal Humiliation, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Prize fic for the 950 follower giveaway on my tumblr!2nd Place Winner requested: Daddy kink, lingerie with LaflamsI HOPE YOU LOVEAlso this was supposed to be 2500 words whoooooooooooooooooooooooooops





	Please Don't Pull Me Out, This Is How I Would Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erszebet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erszebet/gifts).



> Big major wet kisses shout out to my lovely wife @ninyaaaaaaah for her help betaing and encouraging this piece.

John could hardly sit still. Full day at his office, meeting with clients, a Skype interview with a tech startup out in LA, a mountain of files to edit. He didn’t even have time for lunch, had scarfed the sandwich Lafayette had made him while replying to emails, unable to even tear himself away from his computer. 

John was meeting Alex, Eliza, and Herc for happy hour, and he’d had the forethought to dress...selectively that morning. Knew Alex would find it extremely thrilling later that night when he discovered the pretty lingerie John had worn under his clothes all day: complicated pink lace panties and a matching camisole. The embrace of the lace, along with the frantic rhythm of the day, was having unintended consequences. It was just barely past four in the afternoon and John had slipped into little space. As his own boss, he knew he could leave work pretty much whenever, but his small self was big on rules and routine and he said he’d stay at the office until five. 

To calm his nerves, he busied himself with a coloring app on his tablet. A bubbly feeling of anxiety sat low in the pit of his stomach. At five, he’d have to walk to the bar. Grown up place. Pretend to be normal in front of their friends. Herc kinda knew about his little space, but it still would feel strange. Stand on a sticky floor at a high table and talk. He wanted to go home. He wanted Pokey. 

Even more than that, he wanted Daddy. 

Unfortunately, Daddy was busy. Had to go to the spa, had his facial and massage appointment, wouldn’t be home until later when Papi took John home after the bar. John knew in his heart of hearts if he had texted Daddy, told him he needed him, he’d leave the spa, come running. Come kiss him, hug him, walk him to the bar. Better yet, take him home. Find the pretty panties. Tell him how cute he looked, touch him and kiss him all over. If he asked nicely, Daddy would eat him out, spread his legs wide, get him wet and messy until he was crying for it. Fuck him hard enough to stop him from floating away. Nice bubble bath after, then Pokey and snacks. 

John felt his cheeks heating as he played out his evening in his head, wishing he could just skip the part where he had to be a grown up around his friends. But Daddy needed his relaxation time, deserved his spa day. John told himself he had to be a big boy. He could walk to the bar himself, it was only two blocks. Once with Papi, he’d be better. And Papi and Daddy would be so proud he did it by himself. 

Packing up his bag, John caught sight of the silicone plug he’d snuck in there earlier that morning, with every intention of wearing it to the bar and through the evening. However, he knew Daddy or Papi might be mad if he plugged himself, that he wasn’t supposed to play without them, good boys waited. 

He wanted to be a good boy.

So he shouldered his bag, locked up his office, took the elevator to the lobby, and started walking to the bar. 

The bar was dark, smokey. Smelled like night time, dark beer and anticipation. Herc was already there, perched at a high top, nursing what looked like a mojito, picking at a basket of fries, eyes glued to his phone. When John sidled up to the table, Herc laid down his phone and grinned.

“J. Law, what’s good,” he greeted, leaning in for some dap. John twisted out of the side hug and flung his arms around Herc instead, nestled into his broad warmth. 

“Hi Herc,” John replied, could hear the breathy smallness in his own voice. Found he didn’t care.

Hercules studied him for a long moment, eyes searching. He tapped off one more text, then his face broke into a smile. “You doing ok, little man?” he asked, voice playful. Let John break the hug so he could slump back into his seat. 

“Yeaaaah… Kinda hungry. Where’s Alex?” John was proud of himself for remembering to use Papi’s name. 

Herc pushed the fry basket towards him. “He’ll be here soon, buddy. How was work?”

Shrugging, John carefully plucked a few fries for himself. Ate them one at a time. “Boring. Long. And I’m pretty tired.” 

Before Herc could respond, he was interrupted by the arrival of Eliza and Alex. Eliza wrapped Herc in a one-armed hug, then put some distance between them, while Alex slung a casual arm around John’s shoulder. Alex’s sudden presence put John instantly at ease, and he ignored the conversation swirling around him, content to just lose himself in Alex’s familiar scent, the timbre of his voice. 

While John had been distracted by Alex, Eliza had sidled off to the bar, returned with a pitcher of Miller High Life and four pint glasses. The sound of the glass on the wood was punctuated by Herc’s low whistle of appreciation. “Miller Low Life, classy,” he muttered, but quirked a smile as Eliza cocked her hip, poured two glasses in smooth succession, slid one over to Herc. The third went to Alex, and she lifted her eyebrow at him.

Alex ran his hand down John’s back, laid flat at the small of his back. “You want a beer, baby boy?” he asked gently.  
John bit his lip, shook his head, lowered his gaze. Heard Eliza telling Herc a story, her voice airy and cheery. John leaned in close, against Alex’s curtain of shiny black hair. Exhaled. 

“Want juice, Papi,” he whispered, breath whooshing over Alex’s ear. “Please, want juice.”

Alex grinned, caught him in a close hug. “Of course, sweetie,” he said indulgently. John let Alex go long enough to visit the bar, eyes glued to him, didn’t want to lose sight, didn’t want him to be too far. Swallowed the squeal of delight when Alex presented him with a to go paper cup with a purple bendy straw. John took a sip. Pineapple juice, one of his favorites. 

Finally content, sipping his juice, half perched on the bar stool. Munched on a few more fries, listened but didn’t follow the conversation. Happy to have his juice, Papi’s warm hand on his back, fingers stroking skin under his shirt. Sound of laughter. 

Mind drifting. Alex asking him a question woke his from his haze, and he fixed him with his eyes. 

“Chapstick? Sweetheart?” Alex repeated. 

“In my bag,” John supplied, nudged his backpack with his foot. “Front pocket.” Alex stooped to fish out the Chapstick. John heard a sharp intake of breath. Pause. John sipped his juice. 

When Alex came up from digging through John’s bag, tube of lip balm in hand, he was smirking. Gaze boring through John like lasers. Returned to the conversation without skipping a beat, but John could feel him watching him. 

Maybe three or four minutes later, Alex glanced at his phone. “Hold on, gotta take this,” he said gruffly, excused himself. John whined from the loss of contact, watched him go, disappear into the evening crowd. Eliza and Herc talking in sultry low voices. 

John’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

**Alex:** Meet in the bathroom

 **Alex:** Don’t make me wait

Puzzled, John glanced around. Didn’t see Alex, but wanted to obey the instructions. Pocketed his phone, excused himself from the table and made his way to the back of the bar, the dark hallway leading to the restrooms. As soon as he rounded the corner, Alex was on him. 

“You little slut,” Alex hissed, but glee played all over his face. Yanked John into the unisex bathroom with him, shut and locked the door. 

“Papi?” John whined, staying as pliant and still as possible as Alex grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulled him into a forceful kiss. 

“Were you planning on using this? Or do you just carry around a spare for fun?” Alex teased. Held out his hand so John could see what he was holding. 

“Oh.” John blushed while Alex brandished the plug, it’s obscenely bright in the all white bathroom. 

“I think…” Alex began, planted another kiss on his lips. “You need to wear this. Until we get home.”

His blush deepened. “But...but… What will Daddy say?” He pouted a bit, widened his eyes innocently. 

Alex shrugged, shook his head. “Dunno. We’ll have to wait to get home to see if Daddy wants to punish you or reward you. Either way, I’m using this.” He smirked. “Good thing you packed lube too. You must really want it.” Hands on his waistband, Alex kissed him again. “Color, sweet thing?” 

“Green. Green, Papi.” John felt the arousal in him, swirling like a storm. Surging. Had been at bay for a bit, quenched by socializing in public, but his neediness, his wants, won out. Alex’s teasing voice, warm eyes, soft lips... “Plug me, Papi, please, I wanna feel it, wanna be full til we get home, please Papi…” 

“I got you, don’t need to beg, baby,” Alex said soothingly. Popped the cap of the travel lube bottle, coated the toy. “Gonna give you what you want now, so we can give you what you need later, right?”

“Yes,” John inhaled, the word so sweet on his tongue. “Want it.”

Alex slid John’s jeans low on his hips. Sharp intake of breath, another gasp of surprise, as he revealed the lace, glowing almost rose against John’s dusky skin. 

“God, you _are_ an easy, slutty little boy, aren’t you? Walking around all day with these panties on? You looking to get fucked in public, sweet thing? Give me one good reason I shouldn’t whip out my dick, raw you until I cream, then plug your dripping hole, hmmm?” 

“Papi, that’s bad,” John whimpered, nestled closer, feeling a little crazy from the way Alex brushed his fingers over the lace. “Gotta wait for Daddy, gotta...gotta take me home, gotta…” His voice trailed off as Alex kissed his neck again, squeezed him close. 

“You’re right, little boy. Plus, I wanna finish my drink. So, this will have to do until I can dig my cock in there, huh?” John felt the press of the plug, willed himself to relax, despite the coiling in his muscles. 

The toy settled inside him with a few minutes of gentle working, and Alex pressed on the base, grinning wickedly. “Alright. I’m gonna go back out there. Count to 50, then join me? Don’t want Herc and Eliza to know what a little whore you are, getting stuffed in the bathroom like a little slut, do you?”

“No Papi,” John agreed, shook his head. One more kiss, then the click of door as Alex exited. 

John counted to fifty, played with his fingers nervously. 

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Alex’s eyes on him, caressing him, his hand all over him under the table. Every shift and the plug moved inside him, reminding him, grounding him. Pinning him to a place where he was caught between floating away and being too in his body. Wished Alex would hurry, finish his drink, say good bye, take him home. Finally, finally, Eliza shouldering her handbag, Herc paying their check, hugs good-bye. 

Alex gripped his hand, hard. Led him into the crisp autumn night. 

***

“Hello, my darlings!” Lafayette’s voice from the kitchen, where he was putting away dishes. “How was your afternoon with Eliza and Hercules?”

Alex cocked a grin, nudged John forward. “I don’t think Jack wants to talk about that right now,” he teased. Lafayette lifted an eyebrow, tipped his head to the side. 

“And why is that? Is everything ok?” 

“Daddy…” John said breathlessly, shuffled his feet, played with his hands. “Daddy...need you....”

Understanding dawned on Laf’s face, and he set the colander he was holding down.

“Oh, sweet boy, what has you caught up?” Lafayette asked, coming forward to wrap an arm around John’s shoulder. John sighed happily, buried his face against Lafayette’s neck. 

“He showed up at the bar already in little space,” Alex explained. “He’s been...quite naughty today.”

“Is that so?”

John snuffled against him, and he stroked his back, practiced touches as familiar as home. 

“Yup,” Alex continued. Words in his mouth like delicate spun sugar. “Showed up to the bar, needy as hell. Got a few secrets tonight.”

“And what would those be, little one?” Hand in John’s curls now, bunching them gently. John’s eyes drifted shut, he could spend the rest of the night just letting Daddy touch him...pet him…

Sudden pinch on his arm. “Ow!” John sniffled, jolted in Laf’s arms. 

“Tell Daddy about your little secrets, slut,” Alex snapped. Poked at him. 

“Should I guess?” Laf offered when John hesitated.

John thought for a moment, shook his head. “No, Daddy. You can...you can look though…”

A tense silent moment, and Alex made eyes towards their bedroom, nodded his head for emphasis. 

“A marvelous idea,” Laf declared, scooped John into his arms, made a beeline for the bedroom, Alex close at heels. 

John pressed his lips to Laf’s cheek, seeking a kiss. Was rewarded with a reassuring kiss, their mouths fitting together carefully, tongue gentle. He sighed into it, melted into Laf’s embrace, the safety of his arms, the warmth and care. Laid gently on the bed, Alex settling next to him. 

“Gonna show us, baby boy?” he urged, brushed hand against John’s shirt. “Show Daddy and Papi…”

John blushed, shy smile. Wriggled out of his shirt, warm flush of pleasure at Lafayette’s happy gasp at the sight. 

“Pretty thing,” Lafayette mused, feeling the lace. “Have you been wearing this all day?” 

Nodding, John pouted for another kiss. Let Lafayette and Alex kiss him in turn, shimmying his hips for attention. Didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to break the spell. Needed them both to kiss him breathless, peel him open, lay him open like blooming flower, bursting in the sun. 

“What else, Jacky?” Alex whispered. “What else?” 

Lafayette didn’t wait for any cues, however, just unzipped his jeans, tugged them off his hips, muttered under his breath in French as he revealed the panties, pink and lacy and delicate and gorgeous. 

“My word,” Lafayette said reverentally. “You have been a bit naughty today. These are quite revealing, sweet boy.” He pawed at John, examined his outfit closely. The panties were bikini cut, pink mesh lace and trimmed in black ribbon, the gauzy fabric already straining from his hard cock. The back was open, string sides framing his bare cheeks, a few flimsy ruffles the only fabric covering his ass. Lafayette toyed with one of the black bows at his hip, thumb pressing as he found John’s cock through the lace. John keened, pressed himself even closer. 

“Daddy,” he simpered. Whined at the lack of forceful attention, wanted Daddy to really touch him, grab him through the panties, snap the strings, hike up the cami, hands lips tongues teeth all over his skin, explore him, ruin him, claim him--

“So needy,” Alex scoffed, yanked at his hair. “Didn’t even show Daddy what a little whore you are, what you brought to the bar, carried around in your bag all day like the thirstiest little slut I ever met. Show Daddy, show him what you had in your bag…”

John groaned, pressed his hips back, so his ass met Laf’s searching hand. Long fingers feeling, prodding…

“You had a plug with you?” Lafayette said gleefully, pushing on the base just to hear John pant. 

“Sure as shooting did,” Alex confirmed. He brought that himself. Little skank. Sitting in his bag next to his lip balm, just waiting for someone to stuff that cum hole, needed to be filled, couldn’t even wait to get home, bent over in the bathroom for me just like a common whore, begging Papi for it.” Alex’s words had a hypnotic quality, making his dick twitch, his heart race. 

“Is that so?” Lafayette’s voice, in contrast, rolling and soothing. Deep. Authoritative. “Answer, my love. Did you bring your toy to bar, ask Papi to stuff your ass in the bathroom?” 

Another wordless whimper. John nodded, but refused to lift his face from the crook of Laf’s neck. 

“Speak up, slut, can’t hear you,” Alex sang, tugged at his hair again. 

“Yes, Daddy.” John licked his lips, refused to meet their eyes. “I had the--the toy. In my bag. Was gonna put it in, surprise for Daddy and Papi, but then...I got small and didn’t have permission, and didn’t want to be a bad boy. But Papi found the plug, told me to...to come to the bathroom. I said green, and he put the plug in. Made me wear it when talking to Eliza and Herc.” 

Laf’s eyes narrowed momentarily, and he looked sidelong at Alex. Perhaps another discussion about limits with John’s humiliation kink, partially while in public and while he was in little space, was needed. That was a dangerous line to walk, and while John hadn’t slipped into a headspace this time, Alex needed to be a little less cavalier. But, with John looking no worse for the wear at the moment, he saw no need to end the scene prematurely to address it. 

“And how do you feel now?” Lafayette asked gently, giving John a hug around his waist. “Do you still want to play? You have to tell Daddy what you want.”

After a breath’s hesitation, John nodded again. “Yeah. Wanna play. Want Daddy...Want you to eat me out, edge me…. Don’t let me come. Watch Papi fuck me. Then, I want Daddy to fuck me.”

Lafayette chuckled. Between John’s flushed cheeks, the pink lace, the look on his eyes, his small voice, one might be fooled to thinking he was an innocent little thing, but the eager tone in his voice betrayed him. 

“I didn’t hear anything about you coming, slut,” Alex noted. John practically choked, felt Alex’s hand rummaging around down the front of his panties, rolling a particularly tight cock ring onto his base. “I don’t think you should, since you want to be such a fantastic tease all fucking day. Wearing these slutty clothes to work, carrying around a plug. We should send you to bed after, plug in, ring on, wearing the lace, hm?”

John’s mouth fell open at Papi’s meanness, the sharp notes in his voice. 

“We shall see,” Lafayette said in a final sort of way, his hand reassuring on John’s hip. “If our little boy is good, he can earn the right to come, I am thinking. Do you agree?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Of course Daddy’s soft on him,” he snarled. “Of course. Sure, Laf, whatever you say. If the trashy slut is good, we’ll let that pathetic cock of his come. I have my doubts, though.” 

“I can be good,” John whined, just a touch petulant. Hadn’t he been good so far? Didn’t plug himself without permission, walked to the bar alone, behaved at the bar, did everything Papi said?

“We shall see,” Laf repeated. Tugged him to the bed, spread him out against the pillows. Face down, cheek cradled in Papi’s lap. Hand petting his hair. “I like your panties, sweet thing,” Lafayette praised. “They are very pretty. The color is exceptional with your skin tone, mon cher.” Fingers giving the lightest brushes against his skin, plucking and petting the lace, the strings, the ribbons. Smoothed the ruffles against his cheeks. 

“Daddy!” John huffed impatiently. Received a tap on the back of his thigh for his troubles. Lafayette hoisting him higher. “You’re teasing me…”

“I am, and will continue to,” Lafayette explained. “We will do this my way, yes?” 

“Yes,” John grumbled. Opened his mouth to whine a bit more, but was silenced as Alex stuffed two of his fingers into his mouth. 

“Suck, slut,” he ordered lazily. “Anything to shut you up.”

John let out a high whine, but obeyed. Wanted to be good, be a good boy, be the best. Make Papi happy. Laved his tongue over Papi’s fingers, sucked on them as best as he could. Jolted when Alex curled them, stroked his tongue, the insides of his cheeks. “Feels good, baby boy,” Alex praised. “Your mouth is so wet and tight. Kinda wanna put my dick in there. Buuuut, I’m saving this excellent boner for your ass instead, right?” 

Needy sound of agreement. 

Meanwhile, Lafayette found a comfortable position, wanted be as poised as possible to rim John for a good long while. Wanted him begging for their dicks. Crying for them. Lifted the lace ruffle, pleased that the open back meant John could keep the panties on for this part. Keep them on while getting fucked, too. The thought thrilled Laf, and to show his appreciation, he licked a long, slow path right down John’s cheeks, planted a kiss on the base of the plug. 

“He likes that,” Alex informed him, as if Laf couldn’t tell. “I can feel his moans on my fingers. Shit.” 

“Well perhaps I will keep the plug there,” Lafayette suggested, nudged it again.

John made a muffled sort of noise, protesting. 

“Think you should tongue fuck him, babe,” Alex yawned. Scratched at John’s scalp softly. “If I get him first, want that ass wet but tight. Love how fucking responsive he is after you rim him.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Lafayette smiled up at Alex. Alex was surprised, was expecting Laf to admonish him for ordering him around. Watched in fascination as Lafayette worked the plug out, fucked it back and forth a few times before sliding it free. John’s lips tightened around his fingers, and Alex moaned. 

“Is the slut gaping?” he laughed. Lafayette responded in similar laughter, light and playful. 

“Not tonight, no. His little hole is looking so sweet, though,” he teased. 

“Can’t wait to sit him on my dick.” Added a third finger into John’s mouth before he could react. 

“Patience,” Lafayette said, before plunging his tongue straight in John’s ass. John squealed, thrust back to meet him, was met with Lafayette pulling him even closer, wrapping a hand around each thigh, hauling him near. Licked at John like a starving man, wriggled his tongue in as deep as he could and established an achingly slow rhythm, long smooth draws of his tongue, in and out and in and out. 

“Like that,” Alex urged, the visuals absolutely stunning. Laf huffed a small laugh against John, and sped up his tongue, savoring each small shift, each tiny movement. Ass clenching. Full body whine, barely muffled by Alex’s fingers. Hips twitching. Even with his hands free, made no move for his own cock, where it was trapped behind the lace, ringed. Constricted. Lafayette almost wished John would disobey, be a little bad, so Alex could show off some of his rope skills. Loved the idea of John as helpless as possible, especially when in his headspace, even more so with how horny he was. 

Perhaps there was an idea there…

For what is worth, John didn’t need cuffs at the moment, the sensations provided by his boyfriends enough to stun him into perfect, still submission. Couldn't move even if he wanted to. Wanted to be still, be good, be the best. Needed Daddy and Papi to see how good he was being, so they would give him what he wanted. Wanted them to use him, tease him, edge him, draw him close the peak and back off, over and over until he was begging, until his whole world was nothing but them, their hands lips dicks, and the perfect pleasure of being denied. 

“He’s ready,” Alex declared, trying to sound lazy but coming off as urgent. John’s sucking was going straight to his cock, and watching Laf eat him out like it was his last meal just made things that much more difficult. “I'm ready to give this boy what he really needs.” Slid his fingers from John’s mouth. Wiped them carelessly on the bed spread. 

Lafayette lifted his eyes to glare at him, but kept his mouth in place. “Will you tell Papi what you need, sweet heart?” Laf asked, before returning his tongue to John’s hole. 

“His cock,” John answered, breathy. Obedient. A little broken. “I need Papi’s cock.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Alex said, maddening singsong tease, cruel. 

“I do,” John sobbed. “Need you cock, please Papi, please, need your cock in my ass, Daddy, please let him fuck me, please, want his cock.” Wave of tears finally broke, and he shifted against the bed a little hopelessly. 

“Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn’t,” Alex goaded. Tugged at John’s hair just to hear him whine. 

Lafayette sat up, wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. “You are cruel, Alexander,” he noted, lopsided smile. “Making our baby boy cry…”

Alex heaved a sigh of great impatience. “What else is new,” and John’s sobs doubled. They were making fun of him, no one was touching him, no one was giving him anything, he was alone, he wanted, he wanted--

Hands on his shoulders, pulling him up. Papi sat against the headboard, opened his arms to him. Daddy lifting him, putting him in place. Arms around him, holding him close. Papi asked his color and John practically choked, exhaled a sharp “Green, please!” laced with tears and sobs, and then someone picked him up, set him gently on Papi’s waiting dick. Fresh sobs from his throat, these of relief, of great satisfaction, of the tidal wave of sensation overwhelming him. Washing him away. The plug and Daddy’s tongue had only done so much, relaxed him, sure, and Papi’s cock was nice and slick, but he felt the stretch, every glorious inch of it. 

“Papi, Papi, Papi,” he chanted, went to shift his hips, get a better angle, but their hands held him fast, held him still, held him helpless. 

“Be still, little one,” Daddy said soothingly. “Papi is just getting a feel for you. Let him fuck you, sweet thing.”

“Please, fuck me, Papi, please,” John babbled. Suddenly, the lace felt too tight, felt like he couldn’t breath, every second he waited for Papi to move, to give him what he wanted, he was trapped, pinned, the weight of Daddy’s hands, the press of Papi’s cock, and the lace, it was too much too much too much.

Daddy helped him, tugged the camisole off and instantly John felt better, the crisp kiss of air, then Daddy pressed up against his back, the warmth of his skin all over John, calming him, grounding him.

“God, Jacky,” Papi sighed. Dug his fingers into John’s hips. “You feel so fucking good. Your ass is like fucking heaven.”

“Tell him how he feels, mon chou,” Laf directed, catching Alex’s eye over John’s shoulder. His voice was the definition of control, cool and collected and caring. Alex could hear in the note of concern, the need to shift the tone of the scene from breaking John down to praising him, to stoke that fire. Crossing the bridge from humiliation to praise might feel like whiplash to Alex, but to John it was one of the fastest ways to get him off, to send him to that place of pure pleasure that Alex himself rarely gleaned from submitting, but for JOhn it was transformative. Beautiful. 

“Feels fucking glorious,” Alex provided, felt John tightened around him in response, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Alex’s shoulders. “Tight, wet, hot, so good, so fucking good. Like you were made for this, baby boy. Made to be our good little boy, our perfect fuck toy, our sweet little slut.” 

“Papi,” John whimpered, pulled himself up a little, crashed into Laf behind him who cradled him close. “Fuck me Papi, please, want you to feel good, wanna make Papi feel good, gimme, please--” Words edging on frantic. 

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s ok, I got you baby, I got you. Daddy’s gonna hold you, ok?” Alex soothed. “Now, I need you say it; say you want Papi to raw your hole.”

Lafayette chuckled a bit, hardly surprised that Alex was pushing this way, dancing down the knife’s edge of what John could or couldn’t take. Feeding him those small scraps of praise, only to pepper in that spark of humiliation that John craved. 

Even as he went to form the words, John moaned loudly, pushed back against Laf. “Raw my hole, please Papi, pl-please,” he choked out, grinding down on Alex, tightening, attempting to entice. 

It was enough. 

Alex’s patience broke, and he dug into John, fucked up into him while Laf held him still, didn’t care about aim or finesse or rhythm, just power. Brutal, forceful, unabashed, unrestrained fucking, each stroke digging deeper and deeper until Alex was sure John would cry out in pain, as him to stop, but he just wailed “Green!” and so Alex kept going, hooked his fingers deep enough in John’s hips to bruise. 

He only lasted a few minutes or so before he felt the odded sensation, one of John being taken from him. He stiffened, watched in shock and confusion as Lafayette lifted John off of him, smirked down at Alex. 

“I am sorry, Alexander, I cannot wait any longer,” Lafayette admitted, and sunk John down onto his own waiting cock. “It is Daddy’s turn for just a moment, I think,” and Alex choked on the smartass retort as he watched John just _melt_ against Lafayette, groaning in lust, his face screwed up in concentrated pleasure. 

“Daddy’s turn,” he echoed in his high, small voice, just a hint of pride in his words.

“That’s right, Laf,” Alex narrated, a little glad his heart rate was coming down just a bit. “Give him that good dick.” Where Alex had opted to let John hover above him, drill from the bottom; Lafayette stayed on the bed, used his strength to lift and drop John up and down on his dick, working him as if he weighed no more than a doll, John looking even more petite against him than normal. Alex salivated at the sight, at seeing John so helpless, and let Lafayette have his fun for just a few minutes before he was pawing at John again. 

“Give him back, Lafayette, come on, give him here,” and Lafayette lifted an eyebrow, pulled John up and off. 

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “I will give you this, mon chou, but--” and in one smooth motion maneuvered John so he was reversed, facing Lafayette now. “I get to do this.” As he was lowered back in Alex’s cock, John howled, and Alex watched in perverted glee as Laf toyed with John’s engorged dick, rubbing the purpling head in firm, teasing circles. 

“Daddy!” John squealed as Lafayette played with him. He bucked and thrashed, and Alex loved every second of it, loved every movement John was making as Lafayette drove him to distraction. 

“Ah, keep that up, Laf,” Alex praised, relaxed against the headboard. “Means I don’t gotta do any work for a change.” Snickered.

“No no no,” Lafayette shook his head, stilled his hand by squeezing John’s dick firmly. “That will never do. Little boys who tease all night, who act naughty need to be put in their place.” Note of possession, a bit of danger there. “Color?” Lafayette asked briskly, and John replied “Green,” completely steady, but his voice low. 

“You right, you right,” Alex agreed. “Hear that, slut? Daddy says to put you in your place,” he growled, and shoved John up in the air again, gave himself room to work. A handful of John’s muscular ass in his left, right hand planted on his shoulder, and he rocked up into John’s body, hard enough that John gasped and tensed, which felt so fucking it good it just made Alex thrust harder.

For what is was worth, John was starting to float. Papi’s cock felt incredible, even though he wasn’t fucking him with much skill, opting for strength over anything, every time he nicked hips prostate, John was could feel his orgasm bubble up just a bit, caught by the ring. If not for that mean ring, he’d have come already. It felt lovely, how fast and hard Papi was taking him, making him feel every inch. Lips parted, ready to beg for them to take the ring off, wanted it, needed to be touched more than just Daddy’s hand gently rubbing him. But then they were switching again, he was lifted up and landed on Daddy again, his big thick dick ramming deep inside, and Daddy just held him there for a moment, kissed him, tongue in his mouth, hand on his dick, cock in his ass, holding him close, Papi breathing hard against his back. 

When Daddy rocked them together, moved with him, against him, it felt so good, felt like flying, felt like he was in orbit, that Daddy and Papi were his suns, he was circling them, too close, not close enough, so close he was going to fall, going to burst, going to explode, going to fall apart and never come back from it. 

Going to break. 

Daddy pulled him up again, and he was Papi’s once more, Papi’s voice in his ear, low and filthy, and John wanted to talk back, wanted to tell him everything, give him everything, but his voice didn’t work beyond the small sighs and grunts he managed. His face was wet, sweat and tears, and Daddy’s lips brushed his cheeks. Hand found his cock again, pumped up, stroked down, twist, and Papi hugged him around his middle, cursed out loud as he slammed in deep, held there as he came, pumped John full of his cum. 

“Papi,” John whined, shivered. Loved every second. Daddy’s turn again, he was being passed back, brought down. 

“Oh my, sweet boy,” Daddy mused. Smile in his voice. Smile against John’s cheek. “You’re dripping,” as he slid home, found that perfect aching spot inside John and stroked stroked stroked until John felt like he’d been flayed open, full of electricity, given over to every nerve in his body until it was too much. 

Too much.

***  
The first thing John noticed when he came to in the bath was the warmth, the chamomile steam rising around them in gentle curls. The second thing he noticed was he was still ringed, still hard, still needed it. 

Sitting in Daddy’s lap, Papi on the tub’s ledge, bath poof in hand, scrubbing his back. It felt nice, but he burst into tears. 

“Wanna come!” he hiccuped, clung to Lafayette like a life raft. “Wanna...wanna come, Daddy, please, please…”

“Shhh.” Lafayette’s hand firm on John’s back, caught Alex’s eye. “You were gone for a moment, sweetheart, needed to make sure you were ok before we kept on.” 

John nodded, but he continued to cry. “Please,” he wept. “Need it.” 

Alex leaned closer, kissed the top of his head. Dropped the poof, swished his hand in the water. “Together?” he offered to Lafayette, and John felt both of them, both their hands close around his cock, on of them rolling off the ring. 

“Together,” Lafayette confirmed. 

John held onto them, tight as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @likearootlesstree


End file.
